


everything he wanted

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, post 17x11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22234846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: This time there was nothing but acceptance because he already planned on telling Ellie.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 10
Kudos: 83





	everything he wanted

**Author's Note:**

> this was a bit rushed since I 1. havent been feeling that great 2. have something going on atm and so I cant focus as much as I'd like. but hope you guys still like it ❤

Looking back, Nick could remember perfectly how he felt the last time Ziva uttered the word _wuss_ and called him out. Fear that someone figured it out, confusion because _how_ did she know, and denial. 

"Tell her how you feel, you wuss." Ziva had said with a smile that only grew when he himself smiled. 

This time there was nothing but acceptance because he already planned on telling Ellie. 

Back in the airport standing in front of Victor, all he could feel was the anger burning in his veins. Memories of his time undercover taking down the trafficking ring swirled around in his head ever since he learned about Phineas, combined with the memories of _apple pie_ and Victor's disgusting hands on Ellie.

His vision turned red as he pulled his fist back, a sick joy filling him at Victor's freaked face when he realized what was happening. 

Until the smell of vanilla filled his senses. He felt a touch he'd know from anywhere thanks to the way it sent his body into overdrive, and Ellie appeared in front of him. Nick's vision cleared almost instantly, and even though the anger wasn't gone completely—a calm rushed over him. 

Then only seconds later he was watching his Ellie (because yes she was _his_ ) swing around and do the thing she stopped him from doing, punching Victor in the face hard enough that he stumbled back and would have fallen if not for security. 

In the corner of his eye he could see McGee smirking at him, but the fact it was him he was looking at instead of Ellie didn't even register.

Nick was too busy feeling three things. Being proud and impressed at her badass punch, struggling with the way it made him want to drag her to the nearest place with a closed door because _damn_ was that hot, and the last—a shock to his system as the feeling to tell her how he felt hit him full force.

Which is what brought him to now.

He watched Ziva talk to Ellie and couldn't help the smile spreading across his face once more, especially when he overheard. Maybe now Ellie would stop trying to live up to the huge shadow Ziva left behind, and realize how amazing she truly is. When Ziva moved on to McGee, Ellie glanced at him and smiled. Nick returned it with a wink that only made her smile grow, a silent communication of _good job_ and _thank you_. 

For the first time in a while, he felt nervous.

Soon he'd either get everything he wanted..or his heart would get crushed for the first time in years. 

* * *

  
While he wanted nothing more than to tell Ellie that night, he decided to give her time to unwind after everything before spilling his guts to her and possibly ruining their friendship. 

Nick took a breath as he stood outside her door later the next day waiting for her to answer. He figured he could take her out to dinner, let her get food in her before he-

"Nick? What're you doing here?" Ellie asked when she opened the door, looking at him with wide confused eyes mixed with nervousness. 

His heart felt as if it stopped for two reasons.

First, at how beautiful she looked. Dressed in a skintight black dress that showed off every part of her body, make-up reminding him an awful lot of when she played the part of Charlie on that boat. Second, the fact she was dressed up in the first place.

"I uh-" Nick cleared his throat, trying to get control of his thoughts. "-wanted to see if you wanted to get dinner..but I guess you have plans."

His body tensed, shoving his hands in his pockets he balled them into fists. Ellie's eyes seemed to study him in return.

"Yeah..I-I have a date, I'm supposed to meet him in twenty minutes-" 

"No you don't." Nick growled a little, jaw clenching.

Ellie gaped at him, only looking more confused as he stepped closer until she backed away from the doorway and gave him room to come inside. Nick didn't take his eyes off her as he slammed the door shut behind him. "Excuse me?"

"You don't have a date tonight." 

A gasp left her lips when he wrapped his arm around her waist, yanking her towards him. She crashed against his body, a little breath leaving her at the impact that made him smirk. 

He'd be damned if he let her go on another date, potentially losing her once more because he was too much of a wuss like Ziva said. 

"Nick what the hell-"

Nick didn't want to explain yet. To avoid answering, he spun her around pushing her against the wall and kissed her. A whimper came from her throat only spurring him on. Pressing her harder against the wall, his hands ran along her body making her fingers tangle in his hair tight enough for him to feel it. 

What he came to say, her date—all of it was forgotten for the moment. 

In one swift move, Nick lifted her carrying her towards the bedroom where he peeled the dress off her and took his time kissing every inch of her he could. 

* * *

  
Ellie lay beside him, both of them turned on their sides facing the other. In between them their fingers were loosely connected. 

"You know..I only meant to tell you how I felt tonight." Nick whispered, tone deeper and rougher than usual, eyes still with heat in them looking at her. 

"Hm oh really?" She teased, making him roll his eyes.

"Really, I mean no way in hell do I regret what just happened instead but that wasn't my plan." Nick chuckled. "I was going to take you to dinner, then tell you.."

"Tell me what?" Ellie bit her lip, shifting closer until their faces were inches apart. 

Nick lifted his hand and cupped her face, gently smoothing his fingers along her cheek. "That I like you Ellie..a lot, I tried so hard not to have feelings for you but nothing I did worked. You know I'm terrible with feelings and emotions but with you—I wanna try Ellie."

Her face brightened at his words, her eyes almost shining. "I've been waiting for you to say those words for a while." 

"Yeah?" He smiled softly, leaning in so his lips brushed against hers.

"Yeah." Ellie whispered with a small grin. 

Nick took her lips in his once more, their bodies moving back together like there was an imaginary string pulling them. But as the kiss deepened and Ellie moved to straddle him, she suddenly ripped her lips from his.

"Shit my date!"

Her eyes were wide, a guilty look on her face. Nick stared at her in surprise.

And then Nick's loud laughter broke the silence. It only took seconds for Ellie to follow him in laughing, dropping her head down onto his chest in embarrassment. "Oh my god I completely forgot!"

"I would say poor guy but-" A cocky smirk formed on his lips. "-I'm just that good."

Ellie snorted, a grin spread across her face as she hit him. "Shut up, Nick."

"No denial though!" 

Her laughter rang throughout the room again and Nick felt it flow through him filling his heart. 

This was everything he could ever want.


End file.
